


Infinite Improbability

by Lancre_witch



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The bowl of petunias already had a character tag???, but the whale doesn't, what the hell hitchhiker's fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: Twoflower wakes Rincewind up for a once in a lifetime experience. Well, we can hope it only happened once.





	Infinite Improbability

 

"Rincewind!"

"Unf?"

"Rincewind, get up."

He opened his eyes a crack. "'S still dark. Go back t' slee."

"But the sky."

"Not another bloody red star?"

"That's amazing, because it _isn't._ Can't you see the whale?"

"Twoflower, the Morpork Mountains are at least a hundred miles from the sea."

"For goodness sake, look up!"

He looked up.

"Argg," he gurgled.

Twoflower's excited pointing wasn't necessary. Even at this distance, the creature's bulk blotted out the stars. Rincewind stared as the whale swam serenely overhead. He never even noticed the falling bowl of petunias until it hit him on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt sorry for the whale in Hitchhiker's, so this is kind of a fix-it fic I guess? Honestly it was just spawned by a silly conversation with my uncle.


End file.
